Addicted to the Wrong Thing
by Biscuit15
Summary: Madara is a drug addict who has hit rock bottom because of his addiction. Despite the constant abuse, Izuna must watch from the sidelines as Madara destroys his life. Can he save his big brother?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Once again, another re-upload – my close friend is beta'ing the majority of my fics now, so a round of applause to her and her awesome beta'ing skills, hahaha :D**

"Nii-san?" Izuna knocked on Madara's bedroom door. "Nii-san, are you up, yet?"

A cough from inside the bedroom made Izuna frown. Was Madara…?

"I'm up, otouto," Madara called back from in the bedroom. "I'll be out soon."

Izuna frowned again; he was worried about his big brother. "Nii-san, please come out now…"

An annoyed groan from the bedroom worried Izuna. "Izuna, go! I said I'll be out soon!"

Izuna shook his head sadly before turning and walking away. His brother had changed; ever since Madara's best friend had died, Madara had been on drugs – he drank every night until he passed out and, if that weren't enough, he was now whoring himself out to anyone and everyone.

"Nii-san…" Izuna whispered, trying to fight back the tears; he was sick of seeing his aniki like this.

Inside the bedroom that Izuna had just walked away from, Madara sighed in pleasure as he finished his joint. He stood up off the bed and stretched, intending to go and get some food; he was starving. He walked out to the kitchen, finding Izuna just sitting down at the table not doing anything, just sitting there.

"What's wrong, Izuna?" Madara asked, sitting beside his little brother.

Izuna wrinkled his nose in disgust as he smelt the scent wafting from Madara and shook his head. He so desperately wanted to tell Madara that _he _was the problem, but how could he say that? _I'm sorry to say this, aniki, but it's your fault I'm upset because you're an alcoholic, drugged up whore?_ Yeah, that would _really _go down well with Madara…

Madara shrugged and stood up, headed towards the pantry, grabbed every little bit of food he could find. Izuna sighed sadly, seeing that he was once again in for another mealtime alone, which had happened just about every meal time lately. Izuna had hoped today would be an exception, but…

"Nii-san…" he said softly, tentatively, "…it's only breakfast time… Please cook us some breakfast and sit down with me… It's my bi –"

Madara shook his head, cutting Izuna off. "Sorry, otouto; can't. Got to go buy some more."

Izuna, of course, knew that Madara was referring to his drugs and it broke his heart to know that he was second to Madara's addiction. Madara had to get his hands on some more ecstasy, cocaine and amphetamines; he went through it so quickly Izuna was terrified that one day Madara would accidentally kill himself.

"But, nii-san…" Izuna whimpered as he watched his brother leave the kitchen and heard the front door close quietly. "Nii-san, it's my birthday today…"

Izuna laid his head down on the breakfast table, unable to help but cry out all of his pain and distress. He hated his life. He hated how Madara changed from that once loving, happy boy he was to this depressed, neglectful and, even abusive, man.

Izuna couldn't help but blame himself for Madara turning out like this, and he knew that if he could change the past he would. If only Izuna didn't want to go over to his friend's house _that _night, than none of this would have ever happened.

-LINEBREAK-

Madara had arrived at his drug dealer's house a while ago, having been forced to walk due to not being able to pay for fuel for the car. Everything had seemed to be going normally once Madara had arrived at the home, but once Madara refused to hand cash to the dealer – he couldn't afford to pay for it - the drug dealer, Pein, refused to hand the drugs over .

"I said I'd pay you back," Madara growled, reaching out to snatch his drugs. "Give them to me!"

"No, Madara!" Pein shouted angrily. "You've skipped out on the last four payments! Pay up or no more for you!"

"Fuck you!" Madara growled louder, hatred in his voice. "You know I don't have the money anymore! I was fired from my job, remember?"

"Then no drugs for you, Madara. You said it yourself; you don't have a job anymore. Go find someone else to buy your drugs from unless you can afford to pay me back!"

Madara snarled, watching as his dealer walked off. Madara needed them! And now! The Uchiha could already feel with withdrawal effects sinking in – Madara had to do _something _for his drugs! –and he knew exactly what he could do.

"Pein, wait!" Madara called, racing after the older man. "I'll pay you back in blowjobs until I can afford it!"

Pein stared at Madara like he was crazy, absolute disgust on his face. "I'm not gay, Madara. You're disgusting."

"So? It's just a blowjob! Not like you're gonna fuck me! …Or the other way around. Please! I need those drugs!"

Pein sighed, remembering that the last time Madara had been refused his drugs: he had gone home and taken it out on his brother, and Izuna had to be hospitalised for a week because of Madara's rage. "Fine. Only because I would hate to see something happen to your brother if you went through withdrawal effects again."

Pein lead Madara further into the house before stopping the Uchiha in the bathroom and unzipping his pants. Madara eagerly knelt down and took the cock into his mouth, sucking it as best as he, enjoying his little job; he had always been gifted with giving blowjobs.

-LINEBREAK-

Later that night, Izuna sat in his room crying softly. Madara had been gone all day and hadn't called once to check on Izuna or even to say happy birthday. Izuna should have expected this, though; Madara had forgotten his last three birthdays in a row now. Still, despite all the neglect Madara seemed to have for Izuna, the small boy couldn't help but hope that just one day Madara would remember him and want to spend time with him just like the old days.

"I miss my old aniki…" Izuna whimpered to himself, wiping at his tears.

He lay down on his bed, closed his eyes, and he was just about to fall asleep when he heard the front door open. Izuna sat up and went to investigate - he had to make sure it was Madara because Madara never bothered to lock the doors anymore and Izuna always forgot to check.

"Nii-san?" Izuna crept around the house, finding Madara sitting down on the couch in the living room, laying all his drugs out along the coffee table. He crushed his amphetamines before leaning down to snort it and Izuna let out a sob at the sight; Madara was so occupied doing drugs he couldn't even remember his little brother's birthday…

Izuna turned around and stormed out of the room, back up to his own room, slamming the door closed behind him. He was sick of Madara acting like this! Madara was only seventeen and already he had been doing drugs for four years! That meant four years of neglect and fear for Izuna.

Their parents wanted nothing to do with either of them, so they weren't there to take care of them. This left Izuna to rely on Madara, but Madara was a terrible guardian. He had lost his job due to his drug addiction and now they were in danger of losing their house, and yet all Madara wanted to spend his money on were his drugs, he didn't seem to care about their financial issues or personal issues and he barely even noticed Izuna anymore – because all Madara wanted to do was drugs.

Izuna punched his pillow, so angry at everything that had been happening. He loved his brother with all his heart, but at the same time he loathed him for being so dependent on drugs. There had to be something he could do to save Madara. If he didn't… Madara's life was already downhill, and Izuna's was beginning to follow.

Could he, the fifteen year-old little brother, do something to save them both? Or would Madara's addiction be the thing to ruin both of their lives forever?


	2. Chapter 2

**EDIT: This story has been slightly re-written and especially edited. I'm doing this with all of my fics, so go to my profile to see the editing status and what's been done so far and with what fic. Also, go back and read the first chapter cause some more important detail for future plot has been added.**

**A/N This chapter contains non-graphic rape.**

Just a few days later, Izuna wanted to scream in anger as Madara walked through the door with yet another man for sex. Madara didn't even _know _most of the people he brought home with him! Izuna glared, his eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched. He was clenching and unclenching his fists hard enough to leave marks and draw a small amount of blood from his palms.

From his hiding spot by the stair railings, Izuna watched as Madara led the man up the stairs and into the older Uchiha's bedroom and closed the door behind them. Once the loud cries and moans of Madara begun, Izuna stormed away from his hiding place and into the living room, turning the television on and trying to drown out the loud, infuriating noises from his brother.

"Stop fucking your life up, aniki…" Izuna muttered to himself as he curled up on the couch, clenching and unclenching his fists.

Izuna tried to focus on the show he was watching and finally, after a long time of silence from Madara's bedroom, Izuna knew his brother was asleep. The man he had brought home was still in the house and that frightened Izuna - Madara had already brought home some people that had attempted to touch Izuna while Madara was out cold, and it was only lucky that Izuna, with his skinny, tiny body, was a very fast and agile runner.

Izuna turned the television off and quietly crept back to his room, trying not to draw attention to himself. As the younger Uchiha passed his brother's door he heard the man inside groaning. Izuna frowned and, worried for his brother's safety, pushed the door open. He didn't know what he would be able to do, but he wanted to be able to do _something _to protect his brother. What Izuna saw made his blood boil with both anger and fear; the man was inside Madara, fucking him as he was unconscious.

"…!" Izuna looked down at his feet, sorrow quickly drowning out all of his other emotions - did Madara know he was still being fucked even when he was passed out? Izuna sniffed, tears running down his cheeks.

The man turned at the sound of the sniff and stared at Izuna for a few seconds before a sick grin appeared on his face. He pulled out of the older Uchiha and jumped off the bed, grinning as he approached Izuna slowly, almost like one would approach a frightened, dangerous animal.

"Hello." He smirked, a hint of lust in his voice. He reached down and pulled his pants up from the ground and put them back on. "Want me to fuck you like I've fucked your brother?"

Izuna shook his head rapidly as he tried to back away from this man. "No… Nii-san…"

"He won't wake up." The man chuckled, only ever stepping closer to the small Uchiha. "He's out for the count. Let me have some fun with you; it's no fun if I can't hear the noises."

"Nii-san!" Izuna cried out, frightened; Izuna had backed up so much he had cornered himself against the opposite wall. "Nii-san, help!"

Izuna let the tears of terror spill over as the man lunged at him and knocked him to the ground. The Uchiha could only curl up in a weak attempt at protecting himself. The man picked Izuna up by the arm, snarling at him.

"Where is your room?" He demanded. Izuna raised his arm weakly and he shook violently in fear as he pointed to the room next to Madara's; he was too frightened to disobey the man who was now holding him by his hair. "Good. You're not to tell your brother about this, either."

Izuna whimpered in pain and fear as he was dragged into his bedroom and thrown to the ground. He tried to hide his tears by covering his face with his hands, but the man had grabbed Izuna's hands and tore them away. Next, he stood up and grabbed some scissors that were sitting on Izuna's desk and, without warning, he stabbed the younger Uchiha through both of his hands, pinning them to the floor.

Izuna screamed in pain, kicking his legs out behind him. Tears ran in rivers down his face as he shook violently, and all he could do was scream and cry in pain and fear; screaming desperately for his brother to rescue him.

"I told you before!" The man snapped at Izuna, aiming a kick into Izuna's side. "He's not going to wake up! The fucking idiot knocks himself out on purpose! Besides, even if he _were_ awake, what do you think he'd do? Do you honestly think he would care?"

Izuna frowned amongst his tears and whimpers of agony. _Of _course_Madara would care! …Right? …Maybe…_

The man laughed at Izuna's turmoil. "Who _can _you count on when you can't even count on your big brother? Let me tell you this, kid: your brother is a good-for-nothing little fucking-bag whose only talent is sucking cock!"

"Don't talk about my aniki like that!" Izuna screamed, he was in so much pain, but to Izuna his brother being talked about like that hurt worse than any physical wounds ever could. Izuna tried to glare but he recoiled when he was slapped in the face. The poor kid didn't need any more pain right now.

Izuna's eyes welled up with more tears again at the slap, but once the man leant down in front of his face and pulled his member out of his pants, shoving it into Izuna's face, Izuna screamed in terror, his tears doubling.

The man grabbed Izuna by his ponytail and pulled his face right up against the throbbing flesh. Izuna sobbed, trying to drool as much as he could once the flesh was placed into his mouth to get rid of the horrid taste, but that wasn't doing very much; the taste was the most disgusting thing Izuna had ever had in his mouth… and the smell – Izuna wanted to throw up at the mere smell of the filthy organ.

Izuna was forced to deep-throat the disgusting piece of meat for several minutes, and as much as Izuna choked and gagged on it he was thankful that so far, his entrance hadn't been touched. Though once it was removed from the Uchiha's mouth and the man moved around behind Izuna, Izuna screamed yet again in absolute agony and terror; he wasn't ready to give away his virginity, especially not to some disgusting man his brother had brought home for a quick fuck.

-LINEBREAK-

Madara woke up just a few hours later with one hell of a throbbing headache. He groaned at the pain in his backside and moved to sit up when he felt someone cuddled up against his back. He froze (in what Madara would never admit was fear. What was someone doing sleeping in his bed? He was well aware that once he was passed out the men he brought home would get into his drugs and then leave; none of them ever stayed with Madara, because all he was to them was a whore.

"Nii-san…?" The someone else in Madara's bed spoke with a soft, frightened voice - so it was Izuna cuddled up against him?

"What are you doing, Izuna?" Madara growled, annoyed, and shoved Izuna away roughly, trying to put some distance between them, hating such close proximity.

Madara pushed his younger brother off of him roughly before standing up and grabbing a pre-rolled joint from the bedside table, placing it in his mouth and holding the lighter underneath. He glared at Izuna as he took a puff. Or at least he did until he noticed the blood-soaked bandages wrapped around his younger brother's hands.

"What did you do, Otouto?" Madara asked, placing his joint down on the bedside table and sitting back down on the bed beside Izuna, grabbing at the hands to inspect them.

Izuna hissed in pain as Madara unrolled the wrappings carelessly, and he could only look away when his bloodied hands showed literal holes in the middle of both palms – so large that you could see through them like a circle-shaped cookie cutter.

"That man hurt me…" Izuna whispered, tears welling back up in his eyes again at the memory. He tried to move closer to Madara for warmth, but it hurt way too much. "He raped me, aniki…"

Madara raised an eyebrow and just pushed Izuna away once more. "You're lying."

Izuna whimpered and shook his head desperately. "No, I'm not, nii-san! I swear!"

Madara snarled and slapped Izuna across the face before standing up again and storming out of the bedroom, leaving a confused and very hurt Izuna in his wake.

Izuna could only watch as Madara left him alone with injuries that needed serious medical attention.

"Stupid otouto…" Madara hissed to himself before punching a hole in the hallway wall. He screamed out in anger and grabbed a vase, throwing it to the ground. He ignored it as it smashed into tiny little fragments. "He should know not to lie about things like that! _Fuck!"_

Madara screamed – literally screamed – he threw himself at the mirror standing at the end of the hallway, not wanting to see his angry reflection. He didn't care that the shards had cut him up; he just didn't want to see himself. He threw another punch at some of the glass that had stayed in the frame, not even aware of the blood or pain he felt as the glass dug deep into his hands.

He wasn't even aware of the large gash on his throat that was bleeding badly, but once his punches begun to lose their strength and everything started to fade he knew something was wrong. He called out weakly for Izuna, but everything had gone black.

When Izuna arrived almost immediately to his brother's command, he screamed as he found Madara lying unconscious in a pool of blood and glass. He ran to the nearest phone, calling the hospital and begging for an ambulance to hurry up and arrive.

-LINEBREAK-

"He's going to be okay." Izuna sighed in relief as the doctor spoke to him just an hour later. "Your brother has sustained many cuts and gashes and we've had to remove a lot of glass from his hands and right side but, apart from that, he'll be fine."

"What about his neck?" Izuna whispered; his worst fear was his brother's neck – what had terrified Izuna the most was seeing that huge shard of glass just sticking out of Madara's neck, stained red from all of the blood.

"We've stitched it up and placed a bandage on his neck but he will have to come back in a few weeks' time to have the stitching removed." The doctor smiled. "Try not to remove the bandages until we say so because it will help his throat heal and prevent infections."

Izuna nodded and looked down at his own bandaged hands, tears welling up in his eyes. "Can I see my nii-san?"

The doctor nodded, a stoic expression soon crossing his face. "Yes. But first, could I talk to you in my office?"

Izuna bit his lip but nodded. He knew what the doctor wanted; the doctor wanted to ask about the bruises on Izuna's face. He had had it before with his school teachers, and because of the trust he had in them they became aware of everything. Abusing that trust, Izuna had arrived home to find Madara being investigated by Child Protection Services. Izuna knew that it had only been sheer luck that the case had been closed – there was so much evidence against Madara – but Izuna loved his brother too much to have tuned him in on purpose.

Once Izuna and the doctor were settled in the office, the doctor struck with twenty-questions.

"Did your brother give you those bruises on your face?" He asked, pointing at one large handprint on Izuna's forehead.

Izuna shook his head, wiping at his tears that were slowly leaking down his cheeks. He wasn't technically lying; only a couple were from Madara, but most of them had been inflicted today by that man. So what if his brother hit him? It didn't matter! Izuna knew that deep down Madara still loved him but couldn't get over his best friends' death - Madara had to get his anger and pain out somehow, right?

"Are you sure?" The doctor asked with a raised eyebrow, and Izuna could tell that he didn't believe the Uchiha. "Just looking at them from here I can see that several of them are bigger handprints than the others. I believe you when you said it was that man, but you only mentioned one man…"

Izuna shook his head again. "It… it wasn't my brother…"

"You have no parents, correct?" Izuna nodded. "Who was it? You can trust me; I won't tell anyone…"

Izuna narrowed his eyes at these words – oh, how he despised them! "My teacher said the same when I came to school with a black eye and when I told her that my brother had hit me she called the Child Protective Services on him…"

"So you're saying that your brother _has _hurt you before?"

Izuna grabbed at his hair in distress, pulling at it as he tried his best not to break down; he didn't want to turn his brother in and get him into trouble! If he did, he would be taken away from Madara! He couldn't live without his brother and he _knew _that Madara couldn't live without Izuna, either!

"I just want to see my brother!" Izuna cried out, tears falling down his cheeks harder. "I just want my aniki!"

"Okay, okay." The doctor stood up quickly, trying to calm Izuna down. "It's okay; I won't question you anymore… I'll take you to your brother, okay? Come on; let's go."

Izuna nodded and wiped at his tears, standing up on shaky legs. He followed the doctor down to Madara's room and when he found his brother inside, his heart broke; Madara was looking around desperately, panic in his eyes, and Izuna could hear the terrified whimpers and cries Madara emitted in his fear. Several nurses were trying to hold Madara down, and as Izuna quickly learnt, another nurse had left to go and find sedation – the last of the sedation in the room had already been used.

"Nii-san?" Izuna whispered, gathering Madara's attention as he slowly approached the bed. "Nii-san, what's wrong?"

"Otouto, where am I!" Madara cried out, trying to get up off the bed, but the nurses were keeping him where he was. "Otouto! I'm scared! I want to go home!"

"Madara-san!" The nurses tried to get Madara's attention back on them, but with Izuna now in the room it was harder than before – Madara seemed bent on getting to Izuna's side for what they assumed would be comfort. "Madara-san, you're just having a panic attack. Take deep breaths and calm down. It's okay; no one is going to hurt you."

Izuna wanted to scream out in agony again as he watched his brother's chest rise and fall rapidly as the older Uchiha fought desperately for breaths. This wasn't the first time Madara had had a panic attack - Izuna had seen him have many because of the drugs he was on. Though they were scary to witness, Izuna knew that when Madara had these attacks they were the only he would openly show his need for Izuna – the smaller Uchiha was the only one who could comfort Madara and, in a way, Madara was almost like his old self – he was kind like he used to be, not angry and aggressive like he was these days.

"No, don't touch me!" Madara screamed, thrashing to get away. "Otouto, they're gonna kill me! Stop it! Don't kill me! Otouto!"

"Nii-san…" Izuna finally managed to hold his tears back this time; he was used to his brother's random paranoia attacks, too, and these were the times he needed to be strong for Madara. He reached out slowly to grab Madara's hand and began to stroke it as he held the large hand in both of his smaller ones.

"Otouto…" Madara whimpered, tears spilling forth. "Otouto, I don't want to die… They're gonna kill me… I don't wanna die… I don't wanna die… Not like Hashirama… I don't wanna die…"

"Shh…" Izuna held Madara's hand as best as he could without hurting his own. He reached up with his left hand to stroke Madara's cheek soothingly. "It's okay, aniki… We only want you to relax… You're just scared right now and that's okay, but no one wants to kill you… You're not going to die… You're not going to die… You won't die like Hashirama… Shh… You're safe… You're very safe…"

Madara's breathing didn't slow down but he seemed to be ignoring the nurses now, focused solely on his brother, watching Izuna with wide eyes. Izuna had soon soothed Madara with his words and hands and soon enough, Madara had calmed down and laid back on his hospital bed and watched Izuna with his own coal-black eyes.

Izuna sighed as he stood beside the bed, now stroking the shining, onyx hair on his brother's head; sitting down hurt Izuna's bottom too much and he was sure his brother would appreciate the distance anyway.

"I want to go home…" Madara whispered to Izuna, unable to stop his tears.

"I know, nii-san…" Izuna soothed. "We can go home soon… It's okay… I'm here…"

"Otouto…" Madara begun to whisper like a mantra, his breathing eventually becoming calm and steady, and as soon as he closed his eyes, he had fallen fast asleep.

**A/N This chapter was sad but things are going to get a whole lot sadder once this fic gets going. How is it so far? Good?**


	3. Chapter 3

"Izuna!"

Izuna sighed as Madara screamed out for him from the bedroom; this was the fourth occurrence in as many days, and Madara had only been home from the hospital for five. Izuna got up off his bed and headed into the next room, upset to see Madara looking so angry at him – Izuna had no idea what he had done wrong this time.

"What is it, nii-san?" Izuna asked, trying to keep his voice calm when, really, he only wanted to scream and cry about how unfair Madara was, how close Izuna was to quitting altogether, and how Madara was only making everything worse.

"Have you made dinner yet?" Madara demanded, leaning down to snort his cocaine and then grab his syringe to inject his amphetamines. His eyes burned with anger as he stared at his little brother.

Izuna shook his head, his eyes watering slowly, and he flinched inwardly for the anger that he knew Madara was about to release upon him – the way that Madara's body had begun to shake and he was clenching and unclenching his fists only backed up Izuna's assumption . "No, nii-san… There's no food left in the house to eat because you haven't gone shopping yet..."

Madara was silent until he had snorted and injected the last of his drugs, but when he turned to face Izuna yet again Izuna did flinch openly at the look on Madara's face; Madara was furious. The older Uchiha stood up, his face red from the anger.

"So it's _my _fault, Izuna?" Madara shouted, swiping out with his hand and slapping the lamp off the bedside table, sending it smashing onto the ground. "What was wrong with _you _getting the food for once, you lazy little twerp? Why leave it all up to _me_?"

"N-no, aniki, i-it's—" Izuna tried desperately to explain himself, but Madara was scaring him worse than usual with his angry mood; Izuna was almost too scared to even look at Madara – he didn't want his brother to hurt him again - which he tended to do quite a lot when he was very angry.

"It's _what, _Izuna? What?" Madara approached Izuna, glaring with such hatred at his brother.

"There's no money to buy anything with!" Izuna shouted back, tears in his eyes. Yes, he was terrified, but he just couldn't take this anymore; he had been living with Madara's shit for four years now, and enough was enough! Madara wasn't going to change; he would never be that loving brother he once was ever again. He would only be… be _this!_

"So?" Madara snapped, picking up his used syringe and throwing at Izuna, just barely missing pricking the younger boy. "Go out and steal food! Or beg! You're good at begging; you fucking live off of me! I hate you, Izuna! Fuck off out of my house! If you're not going to take care of _me _like you're _supposed_ to, than what good are you here? Get out and never come back!"

Izuna couldn't hold back the tears; he knew that Madara was probably so high he didn't understand what he was saying, but it still hurt all the same. But when Izuna really thought about it, Madara acted the same way even when he hadn't had his drugs for a few days. Did Madara… even care about Izuna at all? Izuna knew that Madara tended to take his anger out on Izuna even when the boy hadn't done anything wrong, and looking back on everything it seemed like Madara really did enjoy using Izuna as his personal punching bag.

With these realizations in mind it took only second for Izuna to comprehend that he was finally done with everything. He was. No more. If Madara didn't want him in his life, then Izuna would leave; Izuna didn't want to be here, anyway. He left the room and ran down to the front door, slamming it shut behind him and running down to the Central Business District, determined to get as far away from his _ex-_home as he could.

-LINEBREAK-

Hours later, Madara groaned as he threw his empty alcohol bottle at the wall, shattering it. He glared at the mess and raised a hand to his neck gingerly, remembering the way that shard of glass had forced him to be rushed to the hospital. He winced at the twinge of pain that he felt as his hand connected with the stitching underneath the bandages and pulled his hand away, instead getting to his feet.

"Stupid otouto should be back by now with my dinner..." He snarled to himself, leaving his bedroom and stumbling out into the living room.

Madara grabbed the phone from the coffee table and dialed Izuna's mobile number, but when he heard the familiar ring tone from Izuna's bedroom he threw the phone against the wall, smashing it into many tiny pieces. He stormed into Izuna's room, ready to rip into the younger Uchiha, but when he saw no trace of said brother he frowned, not in concern, but because the anger was overwhelming him.

"Izuna!" Madara screamed furiously at the top of his voice, not caring as the stitching on his throat split from the action, spilling blood everywhere. "…Izuna, where the fuck are you? I want my fucking dinner, you little bastard!"

When there was no answer, Madara swore and stormed out of the bedroom and to the front door, ripping it open, stepping out onto the porch and screaming Izuna's name, paying his neighbors no heed.

"Izuna, you little whore!" Madara didn't care who heard him; he only wanted his dinner. "Get your worthless ass back here, Izuna!"

There was still no reply. That was strange - Izuna always answered Madara when Madara was like this. Where was Izuna? Did Izuna… run away? At the mere thought of this occurring, Madara couldn't help but become scared. Why he was scared, though, even Madara couldn't understand.

-LINEBREAK-

Izuna shook while his teeth chattered violently as he walked down his school's corridor the next morning. He had spent the entire night sleeping on a park bench underneath some newspapers. It had been absolutely freezing and Izuna was sure he had caught something from his nightly adventure; he felt so absolutely horrible it was like it was killing him!

"Uchiha-kun?" Izuna looked up at his name to see his principal looking at him with her eyes wide and her jaw clenched. It seemed that she was worried about the Uchiha. "Are you okay?"

Izuna put on a brave face and nodded. "I-I'm f-fine…"

"You don't look fine to me," the principal, Tsunade said softly. "Would you like to go to sickbay and have a lie down?"

Izuna shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes; he didn't want to do anything; he just wanted to go to class and hide away in a dark corner so he could be by himself. "I j-j-just want to g-g-go t-to c-class, T-t-tsunade-s-sama…"

The principal nodded and allowed Izuna to go his way. She couldn't pry information from Izuna, but she had a horrible suspicion that Izuna's brother was the cause of whatever was bothering the boy – it wouldn't be the first time that Izuna had come to school absolutely miserable and on the verge of an emotional breakdown because of his older brother.

Izuna walked the corridor silently, trying to warm up but he was so cold it felt like he was lying in snow. He pushed the door open to his biology class and took his usual seat, but the teacher jumped up and grabbed Izuna's hand the second he took a good look at the Uchiha, and pulled him out of the classroom.

"Izuna-kun!" He said with deep concern in his voice. "What is wrong? Something is seriously wrong! You're covered in bruises and cuts and you look sick as a dog! Why aren't you at home resting?"

Izuna shook his head. He tried to stop his teeth chattering but it was useless. He had a horrible migraine that just wouldn't stop and all he could do was let tears leak out of his eyes. He felt like he was dying, but even so, Izuna refused to go home. It was clear that he wasn't welcome there anymore and, even if he still was, Izuna didn't want to go back.

"S-s-sir, I-I –"

"That's it," the teacher said, a stoic expression on his face as he reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out, flipping it open. "I'm calling your brother to come and get you."

Izuna gasped at that. He couldn't go home to Madara – not now! Madara would kill him! Izuna tried to scream for the teacher to stop what he was doing but he was overcome by nausea and fell to his knees, vomiting up what little food he had left in him.

That left no room for argument and before he knew it, Izuna was laying in sick bay waiting for Madara to come and get him. He wished he would just hurry up and die already; once Madara got his hands on him he was as good as dead. As much dread as Izuna had inside of him right now, he was too exhausted to stay awake and wait for Madara to arrive. The second he closed his eyes, he fell into a deep sleep, not even noticing when, an hour and a half later, gentle hands grabbed him and carefully lifted him off of the bed, holding him tenderly like an old lady would her precious, fragile china.

-LINEBREAK-

Madara was silent as he carried his brother home. His car was still out of fuel so he was forced to walk to the school and back, and seeing as his brother was in no condition to walk - let alone wake up - he was forced to carry him all the way home.

A small cough startled Madara as Izuna begun to shift in the older Uchiha's hold and Izuna's soft, tentative voice sounded. "N-nii-s-s-san…?"

"It's me…" Madara muttered, anger underlying his tone, but he couldn't help but try and be gentle with his brother right now – Izuna's disappearance last night had really scared him, as much as he would deny it to anyone else. "Shut up and go back to sleep."

Izuna nodded and nestled back up against Madara's neck, not noticing that blood was staining one side of his bandages and the area surrounding it. He just felt so safe in his brother's arms right now and he didn't want this moment to end – Izuna couldn't remember the last time he had felt so protected and loved around his brother. "I love you, 'niki…" Izuna mumbled as he closed his eyes again.

"…" Inside, Madara was fuming. He wanted to get home and murder his brother for last night but… there was a feeling deep inside of his heart that he just couldn't ignore. He couldn't quite explain it, but it felt like his stomach was flopping around everywhere, and Madara could tell that it wasn't because of the anger.

_Hashirama wouldn't want me to kill my brother… _Madara thought to himself. Madara nodded, satisfied with that thought. …Until the next one came. _But Hashirama isn't here, now, is he? He's dead because of you! You just wouldn't listen to him! No, you just wanted to make yourself happy, because all you care about is yourself! No one will care if you kill Izuna! Your parents hate you and neither of you have any friends! Izuna is better off dead, anyway! You can't take care of him or provide for him – _he's_ the one who looks after _you. _Some brother you are… You're a disgrace!_

Madara flinched at those thoughts and shivered. "S-shut up…" He mumbled, trying his best not to let the tears well up in his eyes. He subconsciously tightened his hold on his brother, quickening his pace.

Izuna opened his eyes at Madara's voice; Madara was talking to himself again. It wasn't the first time he had done that. Izuna wasn't sure why Madara would talk to himself like that, but it always scared him. One second Madara was like a frightened puppy that knew its owner was about to beat it again, and then the aura around him would become murderous before going back to cowering again. It just didn't make sense.

"… Have you had your doses, yet, nii-san?" Izuna whispered, his voice full of sorrow. He couldn't stand asking this question but it was a necessity; he had to make sure Madara wouldn't trip out in public and hurt himself or someone else. It had happened before, Izuna still had the events of that incident engraved in his mind, it was one of the scariest things Izuna had ever seen Madara do while he was high.

Madara nodded. "Yes… Had my shots before I left."

Izuna frowned and looked down at Madara's arms, there were so many marks on them from the syringes and Izuna _knew_ everyone could see them because Madara didn't like long-sleeves. That's why everyone avoided him and the school never allowed him to show up except for - like today.

Izuna's school had reported Madara so many times, but for some reason Izuna was never removed from Madara's custody. He knew that many members of their family were on the police force, but Madara was the black sheep; he had been kicked out of the family from an early age and then went to live with his friend, Hashirama, and Hashirama's brother, Tobirama.

Madara hadn't been into drugs or alcohol at all before the accident had happened, so when Madara came home for the first time with a joint Izuna hadn't understood what was going on. Madara had comforted Izuna, telling him that it would be okay and that Madara just needed some alone time, and that now everything would be better again. That had been four years ago, and things were yet to get better – they were only getting worse. Izuna knew that Madara did all this to escape from reality; he just hurt far too much inside and didn't know how to deal with it.

Madara was the reason Hashirama and Tobirama had died, and knowing that he could lose Izuna made everything worse. He knew that if he ever lost Izuna, he would never be able to cope, and as much hell as he _knew _that he was putting Izuna through, he just couldn't stop doing what he was doing. He didn't know why this was but, gods, had he tried to change his ways.

Izuna couldn't bear the thought of losing Madara either but, at the same time, wanted to get away from him. Izuna had just had too much of Madara's anger and self-loathing to want to stay with him any longer. It was too much for the poor boy.

With these thoughts in mind, Izuna nuzzled up against Madara, allowing a few tears to leak down his cheeks. If Madara had saw them he made no comment, but Izuna would later swear that he felt Madara clutching him just a little bit tighter.

-LINEBREAK-

The walk back to the house took forever. Madara was carrying Izuna with one arm around the boy's waist and the younger brother's school bag with the other, but as Madara unlocked the front door and carried Izuna upstairs into the boy's bedroom, a chime from the doorbell at the door made Madara look up.

He growled and laid Izuna in down gently, pulling the covers over the sleeping boy before kissing Izuna's forehead and leaving to go downstairs and get the door. When he opened it, he found an amused-looking man standing on the porch, a smirk on his face.

"Uchiha Madara?" The man asked, his eyes scanning the Uchiha's body, with disgust making itself obvious. Madara nodded and didn't miss the way the man's stare stopped at the marks on Madara's left arm. "I'm here to inform you that you have three days to pay off all your debt or you'll lose your house."

Madara snarled, stepping closer to the man, wanting to hit him – how _dare _he play such mind-games with Madara? "What?"

"You're over eighty-thousand dollars in debt, Uchiha-san. We have been very patient knowing that you have a younger brother to support, and all your difficulties, but enough is enough. If you don't pay us the money in three days you will be removed from your house while we repossess it and everything inside."

Madara rubbed at his arms self-consciously, silently wishing that the man would stop staring at them. Anger was boiling up inside of him, though. "You try and kick me out of this house and I will slit your throat." Madara snarled, hatred in his eyes. "It's like you said; I have a younger brother to look after and put through schooling."

"Maybe if you weren't on the drugs you wouldn't have this problem." The man smirked before walking off. "Maybe you should put on a jacket; your arms are disgusting, you junkie freak."

Madara watched the man go, and the further he got from Madara's sight, the more Madara's anger boiled down and was replaced with sadness and fear. Madara slid down the wall, grabbing at his hair and he himself was shocked that he was beginning to cry. Madara was losing his house? That couldn't be! How could he…? Madara would do _anything _to keep this house! He couldn't lose it! No matter _what!_

"I have to get the money from _them…" _Madara whispered to himself, crying harder at the mere thought of seeing _them, _but thinking about Izuna and their home made Madara's heart ache. "It's the only way…"

With that, Madara wiped at his tears, getting up and jogging away from his home, intent on getting the money.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry for the delay, but my friend is beta'ing someone else's apparently awesome story so she's chosen that one over my own – but I don't blame her, haha. The other chapters are already edited and been sent to her, and I've actually finished this fic on paper so I have it all complete, but you probably will not see the rest of it until all the editing/beta'ing is done.**

Izuna groaned weakly as he sat up in his bed a half-hour later. His whole body ached and he had never felt sicker in his entire life. He looked around, recognising his room, but… why hadn't Madara hurt him? Madara _always _hurt him for stuff like getting sick or hurt, and especially for making him have to go down to Izuna's school.

"Nii-san?" Izuna was weak as he called for his brother, but there was no reply. Not that a reply was expected or anything…

Izuna shook his head as he stared down at his lap, his eyes filling with tears, and he grimaced as the action brought on a wave of nausea. He slowly got out of the bed and tiptoed to the bathroom, not wanting to disturb his brother in case Madara was doing drugs again. After relieving himself he crept back to his bedroom and into bed, nuzzling in close to the pillow and sighing in semi-content. His pillow was like his safe-haven in these times – it made him feel warm and safe; a cheap substitute for Madara's love.

After feeling that he had calmed down, he reached beside his bed and picked up his school bag that Madara had dumped next to it. He reached in and pulled out his iPod, listening to music as he relaxed even more.

-LINEBREAK-

Madara shook as he stood outside of his parents' house. He hadn't been here for many years; the last time was to come and bring Izuna to live with him, and his parents didn't even care when Madara ushered Izuna out of the house, bags in hand, a note left out on the kitchen counter; they probably thought Izuna was going to be like Madara and that it was better for Izuna to be out of their lives anyway.

Gathering up his pride, Madara strolled down the path and knocked loudly on the front door. There were footsteps inside the house before the door opened and Madara's mother looked out. She gasped as she saw Madara standing there and right as she was about to slam the door in her son's face, Madara slipped his foot between the door and the wall, pushing the door back open to face his mother.

"Mother," Madara spat the word out with such hatred, his eyes full of loathing. "I need to talk to you."

Madara's mother frowned before nodding and opened the door, allowing Madara to step inside. She stared at her oldest son in disgust, and when Madara brushed past her she recoiled as if he was carrying some deadly contagious disease.

Madara glared at her with hatred, and not a word was spoken until his mother backed down from Madara's glare.

"Where is he?" Madara spat. "Where the fuck is he?"

"… I hate you…" The woman spat back. "Why did you ever have to be _born? _You've ruined all our lives and disgraced the Uchiha name!"

Though those words hurt Madara deeply, he fought back the tears and hid the pain, instead fighting back with his quick tongue. "Maybe if you weren't such a skank I wouldn't have been and you'd have had your wish! No wonder Izuna's such a whore – he must take after you!"

The woman quickly shut her mouth, though she had to agree with Madara on one thing – Izuna _was _a whore, even if Izuna had done _nothing _to make him one.

"I'll ask again…" Madara hissed. "Where… is he…?"

Madara's mother made eye contact once more, clenching her jaw as she pointed up the stairs. She wasn't the one who was going to be talking to Madara – she wouldn't be caught dead with either of her resented sons. She was leaving the talking up to Madara and her husband, Akio.

"Your father is up in the study." She said quietly, turning around and walking away. Madara didn't miss the pure hatred in her voice, though.

Madara pushed her roughly aside and hurried up the stairs, not bothering to knock on the study door and instead ripped the door open and slammed it against the wall.

Madara's father jumped in surprise and turned to face the entrance, and his expression changed from startled to pure loathing the second he laid eyes on his son.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He spat.

"I need money," Madara said casually, trying to control his temper – it wouldn't do to lose it and ruin the tiny chance he had of getting _some _money.

Madara's father just shrugged and turned back around in his chair, waving his hand at Madara in a dismissing action. "I don't care. Get out of my house."

"Akio," Madara said his father's name with such disgust that his face scrunched up. "I need the money. If I don't get it, I lose my house. I can't take care of Izuna out on the streets. You should know this, Akio."

Akio laughed at this, turning back to face Madara. "You honestly think I care? Madara, _the second_ we kicked you out of this house, we lost all positive emotion towards you and Izuna. I'm _happy _you're going to lose your home. And as for _Izuna _– Izuna can go rot in a gutter for all I care."

Madara snarled and punched the wall at these words. How _dare _he? Not only was Akio not caring about Madara's precious home, but he was basically saying that he _wants _them to lose the house so Izuna can… can…

"I'm not losing that house!" Madara screamed, throwing his arms up in the air. "That was the house my best friend bought for me! It's all I have left to remember him by! Izun -!"

"Oh, that Senju? Not a big loss –"

"_Shut up!" _Madara screamed again, tears at the corner of his eyes. He panted harshly, unable to breathe properly. He didn't even notice that his body was shaking violently as he tried his best to withhold his emotions. He gulped down emotions that threatened to bring him to his knees, wiped at his now-wet eyes and tried not to throw up at the distress he felt.

Akio smirked at Madara. "Crying, are you? Aren't you unworthy of the Uchiha name. Can't believe I sired something like _you _and Izuna. I mean, Izuna, I would actually admit is my son, but _you… _You make me _sick."_

Madara couldn't take this anymore. He screamed yet again and this time allowed the tears to flow. Turning to the closest object, he threw a punch into the glass cabinet he was standing beside, not caring that the glass had cut his hand open. After that he reached into the cabinet, pulling everything out and throwing it everywhere, smashing glass objects and scattering seemingly important documents.

Madara then turned to face his father, tears sliding down his face in a fast pace, quivering as he glared with such malice and hatred that it would have made Satan himself shiver in fear. The younger's breathing was erratic, unable to be controlled, and it seemed like any second now he would be foaming at the mouth like a rabid animal.

"Fuck…" Madara rasped out, his breaths forced out in harsh gasps. "…You… You filthy… piece of shit… I hope you rot… in hell… Where I'm going… I'll see you there… What kind of… of parent… treats their kids… like you've treated… us…?"

With that said he turned and pushed his mother out of the doorway and fled down the stairs, out of the house. He sprinted back home with furious tears spilling down his cheeks. Madara hated his life. He hated it so much. The only reason he hadn't killed himself yet was because he wasn't going to leave Izuna to fend for himself.

Making his way back home, Madara's thoughts returned to his little brother. Izuna was, undoubtedly, precious to Madara, but the older Uchiha just couldn't show that. It wasn't his fault – Madara literally _couldn't _show it.

-LINEBREAK-

_Lacrimosa,  
>Koko ni umarete ochita,<br>Chi nureta sekai wo osorezu ni aishitai,  
>Yurusareru yori yurushi shinjite,<br>Yogoreta chijou de,  
>Namida no hibi wo kazoete,<em>

Izuna hummed along happily to his iPod. He wasn't sure where his brother was, but right now he couldn't care less - he was happy alone, he was glad that Madara was gone; if Madara were still home when Izuna had woken up, Izuna probably would've left the house again, even in his current state.

But his alone time couldn't last forever. Izuna jumped when the front door slammed against the wall downstairs, sending chills down Izuna's back.

"_Izuna!"_ Madara was home, and he sounded furious about something.

Izuna gasped and threw his iPod into his drawer, hiding it in case Madara wanted to break something again. He had learnt from last time when Madara smashed his phone just two days after Izuna had finally been able to buy it.

"Izuna, I'm coming up there and – so help me God – you are fucked!" Madara stormed up the stairs, his furious voice bouncing off of the walls and making Izuna wish he was dead just so he wouldn't have to face his brother.

"Nii-san…" Izuna whimpered to himself, terrified; how could he protect himself when he was so sick?

The door was kicked open so hard it fell off of its hinges, and Madara stormed into the bedroom. He grabbed Izuna by the hair and dragged him off of the bed, throwing him onto the floor and kicking him in the stomach. Izuna cried out, begging Madara to stop. Madara was only making his pain so much worse.

"No!" Madara grunted, punching Izuna repeatedly in the chest, ignoring the way the bones were groaning under all of the duress and Izuna's breathing became harder and harder. "You stupid little bitch! I hate you, Izuna! Why did you ever have to be born? Why? If it weren't for you, Hashirama would still be alive! I hate you!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Izuna screamed back, crying harder than ever. "Leave me alone, aniki! Stop it! Please! Stop it! _Stop!"_

"It _was _your fault!" Madara grabbed Izuna's arm, raising the elbow above his knee and pulling it down with much force. He raised his leg at the same time, snapping Izuna's elbow in half.

Izuna screamed in agony, trying to pull away, but Madara only made it worse by twisting the arm around continuously, creating a gruesome sight.

"I was the one who asked to drop you off to your friends' house!" Madara shouted. "If it weren't for you I wouldn't have been behind the wheel and we wouldn't have crashed! Hashirama would still be alive if we didn't have to drop you off!"

"Hashirama-san had a choice!" Izuna cried desperately. "He let you behind the wheel without a license! Don't blame me, aniki! Stop it! It hurts! It _hurts so fucking bad! Nii-san!" _

"Don't you fucking use that language in this fucking house, Izuna!" Madara backhanded Izuna across the face. "You fucking horrible little brat! I hate your guts! I wish you died in the accident, too! I hate you so much!"

After shoving Izuna into the wall and punching him in the gut hard enough to wind him, Madara turned and left the room, leaving a badly injured Izuna alone, screaming and punching things as Madara made his way to his own room to take a joint and try to calm down.

Izuna lay in a crumpled heap on the floor, blood everywhere as the bone of his elbow stuck out of his skin at an odd angle, half of the bone completely shattered and just holding together by a thread. Izuna wanted to scream and cry in agony because of his injury, but he knew that if he did that then Madara would only take longer getting him to the hospital. He basically had to lie there, quiet as a mouse, while he suffered in agony. Only if he could do that would Madara take him to the hospital.

-LINEBREAK-

Two days later Izuna sobbed his story to the nurses as they tended to his arm. Madara had been so angry he had locked Izuna in his room and hadn't entered the bedroom for anything at all; he could listen to Izuna's screams and cries of pain, but Madara didn't feel anything but negative emotions towards Izuna, and said boy just couldn't take living with Madara anymore. This was the last straw. He told the nurses about the drugs and the constant abuse, and the nurses looked appalled.

"You poor thing…" One nurse Izuna had come to know as Kaori hugged Izuna tightly. "I'm so sorry – that must be so horrible…"

Izuna hugged the nurse back, crying into her chest. He rarely received comfort from anyone so to have a complete stranger showing such kindness to Izuna made his heart ache even more.

The second nurse – Izuna hadn't caught her name – had left to go and ring the authorities. She was a mother of four and couldn't bear the thought of such a sweet boy like Izuna being so mistreated.

Izuna, however, was content to stay in Kaori's hold, feeling such a soothing warmth wash over him. He never wanted the feeling to end, even if Kaori was someone he had just met. It didn't take the second nurse long to return back to the room, and when she did, her expression had softened since she had left to use the phone.

"The police are on their way." She said softly. "They asked us to try and contain your brother until they arrive. What should we say?"

Izuna shook his head, a loud sob escaping his lips. "Aniki will still leave, no matter what you say…"

The nurses shared a glance. "I'm telling him straight out."

Izuna watched as the gutsy nurse left the room, and sure enough, only a few minutes later, angry shouting was heard from the Uchiha. Not long after that, Izuna heard the police sirens pull up outside of the hospital. He and the other nurse had been sitting outside of the doors of the waiting room the entire time, listening to everything.

Izuna buried his face into the nurse's chest, crying hysterically. He couldn't take life anymore! He just wanted to die! He was so over life! What happened to his big, loving aniki? The aniki who wouldn't take shit from anyone and certainly wouldn't let _anyone _hurt his otouto? The aniki who would allow Izuna to crawl into bed with him after a nightmare, or on a stormy night?

Where that that Madara go?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N My friend actually brought up a very good point when she sent me back the beta'd file – after having gone to a prison yesterday on a school excursion and having spoken to several prisoners, one of them explained that most male x male sex in jails is actually consensual, and as she pointed out, after hearing that, she felt that the rape scene further in this chapter isn't actually factual. I'm just too lazy to change it up now.**

Izuna was scared. Madara had been arrested and taken into custody by the police, and Izuna wasn't allowed to return home – not that he had a home _to _return to any longer; it had been repossessed, along with all of their belongings. Izuna had been taken away immediately by Child Protection Services and was currently sitting in an empty room alone, so scared that he was crying. He didn't understand how life had come to this, but he knew that should have done something to save Madara from this life when he first got into trouble - but instead, Izuna had trusted Madara's word that things would be getting better for them. What a fool Izuna had been.

"Izuna-kun?"

Izuna looked up as someone opened the door to his room.

"We have contacted your aunt and uncle, and they are willing to take you in for now."

Izuna frowned; he had an aunt and uncle? Since when?

"I… I didn't know we had any aunts or uncles…" Izuna whispered, the confusion clear in his voice.

The man who was speaking to Izuna smiled sadly and nodded. "It seems that your parents had wanted you to be sheltered and hidden as much as possible so you wouldn't come back and have anything to do with any of your family."

Izuna nodded sadly; that seemed like something their parents would do. "…"

"They will be here shortly to pick you up," the man explained. "Would you like anything to eat or drink while you wait?"

Izuna shook his head. "No thank you…" Just the thought of food made Izuna's stomach churn.

The man bowed respectfully and left, closing the door, leaving Izuna alone in the room once more. So Izuna and Madara had more family than they were told? Hmm… Why would their parents keep something like this from them? It just didn't make any sense.

Izuna sat in the room for only half an hour longer before the door was opened once again and two more adults stepped in, looking remarkably like he and Madara: These two must be Izuna's aunt and uncle.

"Izuna-kun!" The woman of the two ran forward and hugged Izuna tightly. "Oh, sweetie, we are so sorry to hear about this!"

Izuna as his broken arm was knocked. He tried to hold in the pain, but it hurt far too much for him to conceal. Tears ran down his cheeks violently as his grit his teeth. It just hurt so damn much! He had pins put into his arms to hold the bone together.

"Sorry, honey!" The woman seemed very peppery for an Uchiha, Izuna thought. "I am Mikoto and this is my husband, Fugaku!"

Fugaku didn't seem very excited about meeting Izuna as he just stood in the doorway with his arms folded and his eyes closed - an emotionless mask was on his face. Izuna wondered why Fugaku already didn't seem to like Izuna. He wondered what his parents had told Fugaku about Madara and himself. Izuna could just imagine some of the things his parents most likely would have said…

"…" Izuna was silent, not feeling very comfortable around Fugaku. He curled up closer into Mikoto, seeking her comforting warmth.

"Have you got any bags with you, Izuna-kun?" Mikoto asked gently, helping Izuna to his feet and off the chair. Izuna shook his head, trying not to cry as he remembered that he had no possessions left – it was all gone. Everything was gone... "That's okay! You may be able to borrow some of my sons' stuff! If not, we'll stop by your house and pack a bag, okay?"

Izuna's interest perked up at the mention of a son, and he disregarded the comment Mikoto had made about stopping off at his old home. "You have a son?" He asked quietly, trying not to focus on Fugaku.

Mikoto smiled and nodded. "Yes: Itachi and Sasuke. I'm sure they'll love you, Izuna-kun. You won't have to live in fear anymore, I promise."

"…" Izuna looked down at the ground again, closing his eyes; the emotional pain was agonising. "…How old are they?"

"Well, Itachi is twelve and little Sasuke is seven. It's about time they have someone new to play with – neither of them have many friends, so I'm sure they'll be thrilled to learn of your arrival!"

Izuna nodded again. He remembered the days where he and Madara used to play together every day, but then… Madara turned to the drugs and alcohol for comfort because he couldn't deal with the grief. Ever since then, Izuna had lost all of his friends and Madara only closed in further on himself and shut everyone else out, becoming only a shell. Izuna was all alone, left behind because of Madara's grief.

As Izuna's eyes filled with tears and he became lost in his memories, he was snapped out of them by Mikoto's gentle voice.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Mikoto smiled, wiping at Izuna's tears with her thumb. "I can understand that you're having a hard time. Is there anything that I could do to help you? Anything at all?"

Izuna shook his head, hugging Mikoto tightly as he tried his best to comfort himself. "No… I… I just need some thinking time…"

Mikoto nodded and tightened her hold on her nephew, trying to change his train of thoughts. "Do we need to stop and get you any clothes?" Mikoto asked, rocking Izuna back and forth.

Izuna didn't know what to say; how could they stop off and get him clothes now? His home was gone. He'd probably never get it or their possessions back ever again. "…I have no home, now… Everything is gone… It's been repossessed…"

"I'm so sorry…" Mikoto whispered. "So, so sorry…"

"It's not your fault," Izuna whispered back, hiccupping a little. "…Please don't apologise… i-it makes me… want to cry…"

"Shh… It'll be okay… We'll take you home and then we'll bring you back into town later and buy you some new clothes. It's going to be okay, now. It's okay… Shh…"

Mikoto reached out to stroke Izuna's cheek soothingly, but she pulled back when the younger Uchiha flinched violently and pulled away from Mikoto, turning his head to the side. It was almost like he was expecting to be slapped, Mikoto thought. She frowned but smiled softly, releasing Izuna from her hug and standing up, beckoning him to follow her. Izuna smiled weakly and glanced at Fugaku. He didn't seem interested at all, and it made Izuna nervous; what was with this guy? Would he harm Izuna? Or would he even notice, let alone acknowledge, Izuna? Only time would tell, but Izuna didn't like the feeling in his stomach when he thought about Fugaku.

Izuna scowled at the ground, keeping his head down as he followed his newly-discovered aunt and uncle out of the CPS headquarters and to their car.

-LINEBREAK-

Madara sat alone in one of the interrogation cells. He was so fucking upset. His house had been raided for drugs. They were holding Madara even longer so they could decide what to do with Madara. On top of this, he had just been informed that Izuna was being taken out of his custody and most-likely into a foster system.

Madara couldn't lose Izuna! He just couldn't! How could they take him away from Madara like that and give him to someone who would probably rape and beat him every day? They couldn't do that!

"Izuna…" Madara whispered, ripping at his hair in frustration while he cried heavily. He had already broken and bloodied one hand trying to punch his way through the cell bars to get away and save Izuna, and the other one was bloody and cut up from all the scratching he had done. "…Izuna…!"

The door to the cell row opened again, and the same cop who had put Madara in this cell entered. "You're being detained, Uchiha-san. I'll take you to your permanent cell."

Madara screamed and jumped to his feet, pointing at the officer. "You can't take my baby brother away from me! Fucking assholes! No! Izuna! Izuna! Why are you doing this to us? You can't take him away! Don't take him away from me!"

"Calm!" The officer had called in for back-up because Madara wouldn't – or rather, he _couldn't _ - stop screaming and crying for Izuna. Once Madara was restrained by three other officers, he was handcuffed and forced out of the room.

After much kicking and cussing, Madara was literally dragged to his new cell when he was thrown in. The cops had left, much laughter following them. Madara wiped at his wet eyes, still whining for his brother. He was in so much distress he hadn't even noticed that someone else was in the cell with him, sitting on top of the bed, a delighted smirk on his face.

When Madara _did _notice him, the cellmate was staring at Madara - his eyes full of loathing, and, yet… lust?

The cellmate got off his bed and approached Madara, a sick grin on his face. This man had long, messy black hair and stitching all over his body, looking a lot like a ragdoll. He easily backed the now-terrified Madara up against the cell door before lunging and grabbing Madara's hands. He held them up high with one hand before reaching down with his other and groping roughly as he slipped his hands into Madara's pants.

Madara cried out in discomfort, closing his eyes tightly and wishing that he was anywhere but here - yeah, he was always selling his body out to strangers, but even though Madara did that, it wasn't like he enjoyed it – most of the time Madara _despised _it, and right now Madara only wanted his baby brother, not a fucking.

The man slapped Madara, growling at Madara's resisting behaviour once the Uchiha began to thrash underneath the larger man, trying to get away. Madara twisted and turned, kicking out at the man, even going as far as to trying to bite the man's arms.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you little shit…" The man snarled, lust deep in his voice, and Madara could feel the hard length that was poking at his stomach. "You're gonna like it or else I'll snap your neck…"

Madara gulped; was this what Izuna had felt like being around Madara? Was Izuna so terrified of Madara that he could wet himself? Run away? But, most of all, want to die just to get away? The fear that Madara was going through right now - among other emotions – made him wonder if this was what Izuna felt like because of Madara.

Madara knew that if Izuna did, Madara hated himself for making his baby brother feel like this.

_Izuna…! _Madara chanted over and over in his mind as his cellmate ripped the pants away from Madara, forcing him to the ground and laying on top of him. _Izuna, please help me…! I'm so sorry… So sorry… Izuna…_

-LINEBREAK-

Izuna stared at the photo in his hands, wiping at his tears. This picture was the one thing Izuna owned that he _never _parted with, no matter what, and right now Izuna was glad that he never did, or else he may have never seen it ever again.

It was a picture of Izuna and Madara when they were younger, and it was Izuna's most precious possession. He gingerly slipped it back in his pocket, looking at all of the clothes that surrounded him while Mikoto happily went through everything, picking random clothes out and showing them to Izuna, saying how adorable Izuna would look wearing them.

Izuna could only wipe at his tears and smile weakly at his aunt, knowing that she was excited about having Izuna, and was trying her best to cheer Izuna up and make him feel welcome. Izuna took the black shirt that Mikoto had handed him, looking at the price, and was shocked to find that Mikoto was willing to pay over fifty dollars a shirt just for Izuna when he wasn't even her child.

"Mikoto-oba-san…" Izuna genuinely smiled, holding the shirt as he hugged Mikoto tightly. "…Thank you… I'm so glad that you were willing to take me in… And thank you so much for being so willing to spend money on me… I-I don't deserve such kindness…"

"Nonsense, Izuna-kun!" Mikoto hugged back, kissing Izuna's cheek. "You're beautiful and you deserve love! It's going to be okay, now. I promise. You'll be meeting Itachi and Sasuke soon and then you'll have someone to play with and talk to! And I'll take care of you like my own son, too! Now let's get some clothes picked out for you, okay? When was the last time you got new clothes? These are so small on you!"

Izuna looked down, fidgeting. In truth, he hadn't gotten new clothes for a few years because Madara never had any money left over to spend, and when he did, he would only use it to buy extra drugs or alcohol. Of course, he didn't want to tell Mikoto this just yet, but he did agree that his clothes were small on him.

After several hours of clothes shopping and shopping for other personal items for Izuna, Izuna knew it was safe to say that Mikoto really _did _love and care for Izuna already – having spent almost three-thousand dollars on him in just the first day really did speak loudly.

Izuna could only hope that things would better for him with his aunt than they had been with Madara. But then again, in Izuna's honest opinion, _anywhere _was better than living with Madara -even living alone on the streets.


	6. Chapter 6

Three weeks had passed. Madara sobbed to himself violently once again in his cell once he was alone. He had been violated again and again in the showers today by a whole group of men. He didn't understand what he had done wrong; they had just kept raping him repeatedly and no one cared. If anything, everyone else crowded around to watch – some laughed while others touched themselves to the situation, but not a single person did anything to try and help Madara.

His whole body ached. He had been in prison for three months now, and every day his cellmate, Kakuzu, would rape and beat him, and to make matters worse, the other inmates – and even some of the guards – were taking advantage of Madara because of his younger age.

"Izuna…" Madara whimpered, curling up in a tight ball on his bed, leaning against the wall. He hadn't seen anyone he knew since he was thrown in here – not even Izuna.

Madara continued to sob, not caring who saw him anymore; he felt so broken that it surreal. He didn't even look up as his cell door was unlocked and opened, and he only flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Madara knew that it would either be Kakuzu wanting to hurt Madara once again, or one of the guards, pretty much wanting the same thing. Either way, Madara refused to look up, absolutely terrified.

When hands grabbed at him, dragging him to his feet, Madara shook violently, realising that it was the guards who had hold of him, and he knew from experience that the guards only ever bothered Madara when they felt like tormenting the Uchiha. Madara curled in on himself, scared out of his mind.

"Look at him shake!" Madara flinched when he heard one of the guards laugh at him. "What a pussy he is!"

"Isn't he?" Another of the guards spoke fondly. "He's a better fuck than my wife! He's so beautiful, too. Much too beautiful to be a man!"

Madara did his best to block out the voices, and by now, he was so good at it that; he was able to escape into a made-up world where he was still with Izuna and Hashirama, and best of all, he was able to block out everything that was happening to him in real life.

Hours later, Madara found himself shaking violently and he was lying on the ground, covered in blood and semen. It had happened again. He had been used as a sex toy for not only the police officers, but also for some of the prisoners the guards had let in on the little session. Even though Madara would sell his body to anyone without caring much about the consequences, this was different; he was being raped right now and Madara was getting none of what he usually got during a whoring session; he didn't get relief from his pain, nor did he get money or drugs afterwards. No. All he would get with these people was more pain to add to all of the pain that Madara already carried around.

The Uchiha could hear the others laughing at him and it made Madara feel worse than he usually did. He flinched as someone kicked him in the side and he just sobbed loudly, silently begging for death to claim him; he had truly had enough of life at this point. He didn't want to be around any longer – not even for Izuna. The one reason he had held on for so long was because of his precious brother, but Izuna was gone, and Madara would never see him again, so what was the point of only living a life full of pain if he had no one there to keep him grounded?

-LINEBREAK-

Izuna sat in his new bedroom in Mikoto and Fugaku's home, looking down at his old photograph. He felt that even though he missed his brother, he wasn't sure where they stood anymore. How was he supposed to feel about a brother that abused him every day – and half of the time for no reason? But what Izuna couldn't work out was if he hated Madara or not; Madara had put him through so much in life, but even so, Izuna could still remember all the good times they had experienced before all of this had happened.

Whatever the case was, Izuna was quickly broken out of his thoughts as loud footsteps begun to run towards Izuna, and Izuna braced himself for the tiny body that was about to crash into his own.

"Izuna!" Izuna smiled slightly as small arms wrapped around him like Izuna knew they would, the warm body snuggled in close to Izuna's back.

"Hello, Sasuke," Izuna said softly to the little boy that was hugging him. "How was school?"

"Good! Naruto is so funny; he got caught cheating on our math test again, today!" Sasuke cried happily, releasing Izuna long enough to move around and hug the older Uchiha's front.

"That's nice, Sasuke," Izuna smiled, petting the spikey raven hair that was so much like his own. "Make sure you never cheat, okay? You won't get far in life if you do, otherwise."

Sasuke nodded and smiled, nuzzling in close to his older cousin, pulling on Izuna's hair so that the older male would lower his face. Once Izuna did, Sasuke stood up on his tip-toes and nuzzled their cheeks together. "Hai, hai!"

"Otouto."

Izuna and Sasuke turned at Itachi's voice, and they found said Uchiha standing in the doorway, smiling at the scene before him.

"Are you bothering Izuna again?"

Sasuke pouted, looking up at his big brother, obviously trying to charm his way out of 'trouble'.

"Nii-san," Sasuke began, whining. "Izuna doesn't mind!"

"I'm sure he doesn't, but if you _are _bothering him, Izuna is too polite to send you away. Besides, you bother him a lot when he just wants to be alone, so maybe Izuna needs a bit of alone time, okay?"

Sasuke pouted again before smiling at Izuna.

"Okay, Izuna!" Ue chirped, hugging Izuna tighter before releasing his older cousin. "I'll leave you alone!"

Izuna chuckled and smiled, thankful that Itachi had come in and rescued Izuna. "Thank you, Sasuke. I'll come play a game with you later when I feel a bit better, okay?"

"Okay!" Sasuke cheered, running happily from the room and to his own, probably to grab that stuffed dinosaur that he so loved to carry around with him everywhere.

Itachi watched his little brother leave and enter his own room before stepping inside Izuna's bedroom.

"He doesn't bother you, does he, Izuna?" Itachi asked, a hint of worry in his usually stoic voice.

Izuna smiled slightly, waving his hand in a dismissing way. "Not usually. He's fine. Sometimes I get a bit upset when he won't leave me alone, but it's okay – I love Sasuke, too."

"Hn." Itachi smiled, thankful that his beloved baby brother was accepted. "How do you like it here? I'm afraid I haven't really asked you that before."

Izuna frowned as he thought about the question. "Well… I like Mikoto… and you and Sasuke, but… Fugaku… reminds me of… aniki…"

Itachi nodded, knowing that Izuna didn't like to talk about Madara.

"I understand," Itachi said softly, coming to sit down beside his older cousin. "I think you should go and see Madara. He's probably having a horrible time in prison."

Izuna looked away from his cousin, depression quickly taking over the young Uchiha. "Yeah, but… aniki… I don't…"

Itachi reached out and grabbed Izuna's hand, holding it. He smiled gently.

"You've told me a lot about your brother and it sounds to me like he really does love you, deep down. Perhaps he just has trouble showing it for some reason or another. I'm sure he misses you and is scared without you. If I were Madara, I would be, too, if I had the one person I loved and trusted most taken away from me like that."

Izuna thought about Itachi's words and he knew that Itachi had a point. Izuna stood up and smiled at his younger cousin.

"Thank you, Itachi-kun…" Izuna smiled. "I might go and see him. I guess I just needed someone else's advice to decide what to do."

Itachi smiled back. "No matter what, he'll always be your big brother. You're the only one who can help him."

With those words in mind, Izuna quickly made his way downstairs and to the living room to find Mikoto. After just a minute's explanation of his wish to visit his brother, Mikoto had promised to arrange something.

**-XX-**

Another week had gone by and Izuna was excited. He was going to see his brother today. He needed to see him and talk everything out with Madara – he desperately wanted to get his emotions and feelings off of his chest and lay everything out with Madara – and hopefully become loving brothers once more.

-LINEBREAK-

"Excuse me…" Izuna timidly approached the reception desk just hours later. "I was hoping I could see my brother; Uchiha Madara. I had an arrangement to see him today…"

The officer at the desk looked uncomfortable when the name was spoken. "Umm…" He shifted in anxiousness. "…I am afraid Uchiha is busy right now… Perhaps soon…?"

Izuna shook his head, pleading in his eyes. "I cannot. I have to see him right now. It's urgent. I-it can't wait."

"Well…" the officer's discomfort became even more apparent as he began fidgeting around, running a shaky hand through his hair. "I-I could see how long it would take until Uchiha is… ready?"

Izuna nodded, smiling slightly. "Please."

"Take a seat," the officer said, and with that, he was gone.

Izuna frowned - something was wrong. Why did that officer seem so… uneasy…? Were they… were they hurting Izuna's big brother? It seemed like the only logical option, because Madara was _not _a social person and would refuse to leave his cell, so why could the older Uchiha be 'busy'?

**-XX-**

Out in one of the back offices, the group of cops laughed as Madara continued to just lie on the ground, still crying and in pain. The cops laughed even louder as one of the officers tripped over the Uchiha's body, earning a loud cry of pain from him. They wondered how else Madara would react to different kinds of pain, so before they put him back in his cell, they kept inflicting all sorts of pain upon the poor Uchiha.

"Ungh…" Madara moaned as he was dragged across the room by his cut-up arm, but he didn't do much else – in all honestly, he was only partly in reality – he was trying desperately to keep himself locked away in his mind.

The cops only laughed at Madara, laying him down on his back, talking amongst themselves as to what they could do next to him. Madara struggled to get away but he was too weak to put up much of a fight. He didn't even notice when the office door opened and another cop walked in, concern on his face. The officer grabbed his nearest comrade's hand and whispered into his ear, leaving quickly without a reply.

"Your brother is here," smirked the officer who had something whispered to him. "He so _desperately_ wants to see you."

"B…" Madara whimpered, wincing in pain, only brought back to the real word by the mention of Izuna. "…baby brother…?"

The same officer who had spoken of Izuna leant down, grabbing a handful of Madara's hair and pulling him in close, chuckling at Madara's cry of pain.

"Yes…" He whispered slyly, reaching down to gather some cum on his fingers and force it into Madara's mouth. "Your _baby brother…_ and if you say one word to him…"

He smirked and pulled his finger from Madara's mouth, running it instead across Madara's throat, smirking evilly. Madara whimpered and nodded instantly, understanding the threat – he wasn't about to put his brother in any danger if he could help it.

"Atta boy…" Madara flinched as he was petted on the head, sobbing harder – why couldn't these cops just put him out of his misery already? Why… Why did they insist on torturing him like this? Why…

Madara was broken out of his thoughts and he cried out when someone flipped over onto his stomach and began to clean him up roughly, not caring if they hurt him or not. Madara whimpered as his flaccid member was grabbed roughly, and Madara curled in on himself again. He could feel himself being wiped down roughly with a soaking wet cloth and painkillers being shoved down his throat, and once Madara was deemed clean enough, Madara grunted as he was dragged to his feet roughly and limped after the officers who were leading him away.

Madara had tried to block out reality again, and he began to shake as he was lead into a windowless room with a reinforced door and a one-way mirror. Small whimpers and sobs escaped Madara as he was forced to sit down in a chair - he could only imagine what was in store for him now.

Being so lost in his thoughts, Madara didn't notice the door opening a second time and a familiar voice soon broke him out of his trance.

"Aniki…?"

Madara looked to the doorway, and he burst into tears when he saw Izuna standing there. Izuna… Izuna still cared enough to come and visit him…?

"Baby brother!" Madara cried, holding himself as he shook violently. "Baby brother - otouto, I-!"

"Nii-san…" Izuna hurried forward, pulling his big brother into a tight, one-armed hug and holding him close. "Nii-san, it's okay…"

Madara shook his head. "No, it's _not _okay! I want to go home! I want to go home!"

Izuna was shocked when Madara hugged Izuna back, clutching to his shirt like a lifeline and crying hysterically into the younger boy's chest. Izuna began to rock Madara back and forth slowly, trying to calm him down before he said anything.

"Shh, aniki…" Izuna said softly, gently. "I'm here, now… baby brother is here for you, aniki…"

"I…" Madara whimpered, crying harder than ever. "…Izuna… please… d-don't… please d-d-don't h-h… hate me…"

"I don't," Izuna whispered, feeling tears spilling down his own cheeks now. "…I could never hate you, aniki… You're my big brother… I love you so much…"

Madara only cried harder at this news, and Izuna realised just now how right Itachi was; Madara _needed_ Izuna to help him through this. If Izuna just abandoned Madara… would Madara still have the strength to stay alive? Probably not, if Madara had been reduced to this state because Izuna had been taken away from him.

Nothing more was said between the two brothers because Madara eventually cried himself to sleep. Izuna was sitting on the ground, holding his brother, crying softly, and he flinched slightly when one of the police officers stomped into the room after a while of giving the two Uchiha privacy – or at least pretending to, anyway – there _was _a one-way mirror in the room, after all...

"What are you doing to my nii-san?" Izuna asked angrily as soon as he saw the man; his earlier suspicion of them hurting Madara was proving true. "Why is he so upset and scared?"

The man shrugged. "He's in prison, little boy… Things happen in prisons. Stay out of trouble – unlike your brother - and you won't have to experience what he goes through."

"Tell me what you're _doing!" _Izuna snapped. "I-I can see marks all over his body! Why? Why are you hurting him? What has he done to deserve this?"

"We don't have to answer to you," sneered the officer, stomping forward once more and roughly yanking the sleeping Madara from Izuna's arms.

Madara jumped and woke up at the sudden movement, and whimpered before looking up at the officer's face. His eyes widened in recognition and he screamed loudly, trying to get away from the man and clawing at the air, looking at Izuna and screaming for his brother.

"Otouto!" Madara screamed loudly. "Baby brother! Help! Please! Please help me! Izuna!"

"Don't touch him!" Izuna cried, getting to his feet and charging at the officer. "Leave him alone!"

Before Izuna could get within three feet of the officer, said man had drawn his gun, pointing it at Izuna, his hand on the trigger, and he didn't look like he was bluffing. Izuna gulped and stopped in his tracks. "Take one more step, and I will _shoot!" _

Izuna stopped - he couldn't risk anything happening to him or Madara. The officer sneered and put his gun back in its holster before taking Madara and leaving. Izuna fell to his knees, crying; he had to save his brother! He just had to! But… how was he going to do that when Izuna himself had no motivation for living left?


	7. Chapter 7

"Why are you crying, Izuna?" Sasuke asked that night, finding his cousin crying hysterically into his pillow.

Izuna looked up at Sasuke, beckoning for him to come closer. When the boy was within reach, Izuna pulled him into a tight hug, crying into his hair.

"Sasuke…!" Izuna sobbed, tightening his hold. "…Sasuke…!"

"Izuna-kun?"

Izuna looked up at Mikoto's voice. He saw that the woman was standing in the doorway, uncertainty on her face – or at least that was what it looked like to Izuna with the frown that the Uchiha was wearing.

"Sweetie, what is wrong? You're always crying. Are you not happy here? Are we not helping you enough? Do you… want to leave…?"

Izuna heard Sasuke let out a little whine and felt the boy cling to him tighter than before. "Are you gonna leave, Izuna…? I don't want you to go! I want you to stay!"

Izuna's tears came harder at Sasuke's words – why would he want Izuna to stick around?

"Sasuke," Mikoto said gently, fixing sad eyes on the young boy, "please go to your room and let me talk to Izuna-kun alone, okay?"

Sasuke nodded, squeezing Izuna once more before reluctantly leaving the room.

Mikoto sat down next to Izuna, reaching out and pulling the boy onto her lap.

"What is wrong, Izuna-kun?" She asked softly, petting Izuna's back. "You can tell me anything."

Izuna's sobbing only continued to increase and he buried his face in Mikoto's chest – how could he tell her that he just wanted to die and had even cut his wrists in an attempt?

Mikoto held Izuna tightly, rocking him back and forth. "Shh… It's about Madara, isn't it…?"

"…" Izuna nodded hesitantly, tensing in instinct. "…I want Mada-nii…! Aniki!"

"Izuna, sweetness…" Mikoto's voice sounded strangled. "…Please show me your wrists… I have been so very worried about you… Especially since I am now looking at blood staining your sleeves…"

Izuna whimpered, pulling his wrists closer to his body as he snuggled frantically into Mikoto, desperate for her love and comfort. "…Don't make me…"

"Please…" Mikoto sobbed, grabbing Izuna's hand and squeezing tightly. "…I love you, Izuna-kun… You're my nephew…"

Izuna couldn't control himself any longer – he tore away his barriers and cried harder than he had ever cried before, lifting his jacket sleeves up and showing his aunt the cuts in his wrists.

"Mikoto-oba-san!" Izuna bawled. "I-I can't do this anymore! Please! I just want to die! I can't stand life any longer! Just let me die! Please! No more!"

Mikoto was silent, clutching Izuna tighter than she had ever held her own two children.

"…No…" She finally managed out. "…I won't let you…"

"Why?" Izuna moaned. "Just let me die, already! I'm suffering so much, oba-san! So much!"

"Izuna-kun, before you think about being selfish, think of the people who love you!"

"No one loves me!" Izuna whimpered. "No one!"

"I love you…" Mikoto said softly, reaching up to wipe at her own tears. "Sasuke and Itachi love you. And I'd stake my life on saying that Madara loves you, too."

"Madara hates me!" Izuna wept. "He's made that perfectly clear!"

"…Why have you held on for so long, Izuna-kun?"

"I don't know!" Izuna screamed. "I just don't know! I want to die!"

"Izuna-kun…" Mikoto couldn't help but break down into an emotional display. "…"

As the two cried together, no one had noticed that Fugaku was standing by the door, disgust on his face as he watched the two embrace.

**-XX-**

Dinner that night was terrible. Izuna was unable to eat, and to make matters worse, he couldn't hide his cuts and Sasuke kept asking about them.

While everyone else was trying to keep Sasuke quiet about the injuries, Fugaku only sneered at Izuna.

"You're such a pathetic little worm, Izuna…" He spat. "You really are Madara's brother. Madara was such a sick, little bastard when he was a kid. You're turning out like him."

"Fugaku!" Mikoto gasped. "Fugaku, there is nothing wrong with Izuna-kun! Madara may have problems, but look at how he was raised! He was bound to become unwell! Izuna-kun has done well to have come out with such minor problems compared to what Madara has come out with!"

"You don't know what you're talking about, Mikoto!" Fugaku shouted at his wife, getting to his feet. "Do you really want someone like Izuna near our children?"

"Itachi and Sasuke love Izuna-kun!" Mikoto defended. "Izuna would never hurt them – he's far too loving!"

Sasuke squealed in terror when Fugaku slapped his mother. Itachi only looked down, almost as if he was used to this abuse.

Izuna, however, grew angry – he was reminded instantly of how Madara had treated him, and he couldn't stand seeing anyone else – especially someone as sweet as Mikoto – treated like he had been.

"Leave her alone!" Izuna shouted, standing up from the table and slamming his hands upon the object. "You say that my brother and I have problems, but so do you! Hitting your own wife! You're sick!"

"Izuna-kun…" Mikoto whispered, almost as if she was stunned by her nephew's bold display of courage.

"You open your mouth once more time, Izuna, and I will kill you!" Fugaku yelled. "I hate you so much! Why can't you just die?"

"Leave Izuna alone!" Sasuke squealed timidly, tears running down his cheeks. He moved to grab the bottom of Izuna's shirt, holding it like a lifeline.

Before anyone could see it coming, Fugaku had jumped across the table and grabbed Sasuke by the hair, throwing him onto the ground and kicking into him viciously.

Itachi dived at his father with a loud snarl. Everyone knew that Itachi would give his life to protect his precious baby brother.

Izuna could only watch as Itachi dodged every punch and kick that Fugaku had thrown at him, retaliating with his own, more powerful fighting skills. The young Uchiha could hardly believe that Itachi was kicking his own father's ass in the fight.

It was all Izuna had seen before he fell into a memory-induced panic attack and fainting just moments after it had begun.

**-XX-**

Madara sobbed as he curled up in the chair that sat in a corner of the prison's Psychologist office. As much 'fun' as Madara was to the guards, they had to get a psychological evaluation for the upcoming court date.

"Speak to me, Madara." The psychologist, Hatake Kakashi, spoke. "We need to talk or else you're never getting out of prison."

Madara was silent, only focused on his crying.

"Madara…" Kakashi growled. "I'm trying to help you and all you do is cry! At this rate, your brother is going to be all alone! Do you really want that! No one there to look after him?"

Madara's eyes widened at the mention of his brother. "…Izu…?"

"Oh, so you'll talk about your brother, but nothing else?" Kakashi sneered. "I guess that it's true that you really do hate him – you must only want to talk in a cruel manner about the boy."

Madara's eyes narrowed – how _dare _someone accuse him of hating Izuna? "…I… have never hated my brother… No matter what I did or said to him…"

Kakashi smirked. He was good at getting people to talk – even if they didn't realise that that was what he was doing.

"So tell me why you act like you hate him if it's quite the opposite, Madara."

"…My otouto is all I have… If I lost him… I don't know what I would do… I'm terrified of losing him…"

"Did you get into drugs and alcohol because of this fear?"

Madara shook his head. "No… I… I caused a car crash, and… killed my best friend and his brother…"

"How old were you, Madara?"

"…Thirteen…"

Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise. "What were you doing behind a wheel at only thirteen?"

Madara's eyes filled with tears. "…Izuna wanted to go to a friend's house, and… I asked my friend if I could drive… He didn't want me to, but… I begged… H-he gave in… and I was too excited to listen to my friend… He kept telling me to slow down and stop being so reckless, but… I didn't care…"

Kakashi noticed that way that Madara's shoulders heaved in distress, and he couldn't help but feel sorry for the Uchiha.

"…Hashirama started to shout at me to stop… Izuna was screaming, and… Tobirama was holding Izuna… Hashirama grabbed the wheel… There was a truck coming… It would have hit head-on, but… Hashirama had moved the car out of the way and I was startled… I lost control… and smashed the car into a tree…"

Madara had to stop for a few minutes to finish crying, and Kakashi was patient with him.

"…Tobirama died on impact, but the ambulance arrived and took Hashirama away… The doctors had said that the impact Tobirama's death had on him was what had killed him…"

"And how old were those two?"

"Hashirama was twenty… His brother was my age…"

Kakashi nodded and scribbled down everything. "As you do, it's completely normal to blame yourself for these things. You couldn't cope with the guild so you turned to whatever could numb your pain. Am I right?"

Madara nodded. "…"

"You're depressed." Kakashi stated. "You don't realise it, but you are. You cry a lot, don't you?"

Madara nodded. "…Whenever Izuna isn't around…"

Madara just closed his eyes and wished for his life to end already.


	8. Chapter 8

"I hate him…"Izuna mumbled once he had woken up the next day after the fight. "I hate him so much…"

"So do I." Itachi agreed, sitting beside his cousin. "He's always been like it. I don't know what kaa-san ever saw in him…"

"Poor little Sasuke was so scared…" Izuna turned sad eyes upon his fellow Uchiha. He gripped the bed sheets tightly in his hand and looked around the small bedroom.

"Well, he's only a boy. He should be used to it, in my own opinion. I got used to the fights before I was Sasuke's age."

Izuna mumbled something and rolled over onto his side, placing his head back on the velvety pillow and stared at the wall. "…"

Itachi knew not to push Izuna, so he remained silent. He didn't want to leave his cousin's side and instead busied himself with tidying up Izuna's bedroom.

Izuna ignored the younger boy and instead closed his eyes, thinking about his brother and that day at the prison. He soon enough fell into a troubled sleep, dreaming about Madara's abuse.

**-XX-**

Days later, cops showed up at Izuna's home.

Izuna was confused at first when the police explained that he needed to make a court appearance, but the situation quickly explained itself – the police wanted Izuna's help to put his brother away.

"No," Izuna had spat with tears in his eyes. "Not a chance. I've seen what you all do to my brother… You just want to keep him so he can be your little fuck-toy!"

One of the officers narrowed his eyes at Izuna.

"Listen here, you little shit," he snarled. "Your brother deserves his treatment. He's a whore so he'll be used to it! He just needs to adjust to a new environment!"

"Don't speak about my aniki like that!" Izuna screamed. "He's not a whore! He only wanted the pain to stop! I hate you!"

"Brat! Whether or not you show up, your brother is most likely going to rot in jail! I hope he does!"

"No!" Izuna screamed again. "Go away! I hate you! I hate you!"

With that said, Izuna had fled from the living room, running to his bed to cry into the pillows once more.

**-XX-**

Just a month later, Izuna had found himself sitting in a courtroom, sobbing softly as the guards brought in a very confused and frightened Madara.

"Aniki…" Izuna whimpered, tearing up at the sight of his brother.

Madara was looking around the room, terror on his face. His eyes were wide and tearful, his mouth hanging open as the male shook violently and he kept stumbling over his own steps. He soon enough caught sight of Izuna and that was when all hell broke loose – Madara was screaming for Izuna and kept trying to approach him, but the guards who were escorting him refused to allow them anywhere near each other and kept pulling Madara away with carelessness.

"Aniki…" Izuna sobbed as Madara reached out to him from halfway across the courtroom, grasping desperately at thin air.

"Izuna!" Madara screamed. "Izuna, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please stop this! Please!"

As much as Izuna wanted to help, he knew that he couldn't do a thing. The second the judge had entered the room, that fact was made clear as day – this was a judge who had _never _put up with nonsense of any kind in her courtroom. In a way, she reminded Izuna of Judge Judy.

**-XX-**

"Do you honestly think that your brother deserves to be in jail?" The judge had asked Izuna gently, trying to be kind with him – she must've felt sorry for the boy. She was speaking to Izuna over a closed-circuit TV.

Izuna shook his head, wiping at his eyes. "No…"

"We have so many reports from the hospital regarding your admittance, Izuna. All of them were for serious causes. You can't deny that at least half of those visits are because of your brother – not only that, but the majority of your visits to hospital had clearly been delayed by days – even when you needed immediate help. It's not just this, but the drugs are making everything worse. He's been accused of being a neglectful drug addict. Why would you say that he shouldn't go to jail?"

"…" Izuna choked on a sob. "…He's my brother… And I love him… And I know that he loves me, too… And aniki… Aniki is the most loving, kind person, but… He suffered so much inside that he had lost himself…"

"He has a point, Your Honour." Izuna heard the man they called Kakashi speaking. "I would like to back up Izuna's statement with notes that had been taken during a psychological evaluation. I've found…"

Izuna didn't stay around to listen to the grey-haired man – he quickly explained to the police officer with him that he just couldn't do it, and with that said, the boy fled. Izuna didn't want to know about whatever was going to happen further in that room.

**-XX-**

Only half-an-hour later, the doors to the courtroom opened and Izuna looked up from the seat across the hall. He had wandered aimlessly after leaving the room he was being interviewed in and soon enough found himself sitting outside the courtroom.

The police officer that had been with him was standing several feet away, keeping a close eye on the boy.

Izuna's heart stopped when he saw his brother walking out without handcuffs and the only person who was with him was Mikoto. The woman had a hand on his shoulder, speaking to him softly as they stopped by the courtroom doors.

Madara's face was red from crying and he seemed disbelieving when, only seconds later, he saw his little brother staring at them from across the hall. Without hesitation, Madara ran to Izuna and pulled him into a tight hug. He cried into Izuna's shoulder, whimpering.

Izuna hugged back – with uncertainty. He wondered whether or not Madara was free and glanced over at his aunt who was still standing away from them.

"Aniki…" Izuna whispered.

"Izuna, I love you…" Madara whispered back. "I'm so sorry… Please forgive me…"

"I know… I know… I love you, too…"

"I'm free… I'm finally free… They let me go… Probation…"

Izuna couldn't help but break down in his brother's arms.

**-XX-**

Two days had passed since the court day and Madara had moved in with his aunt and uncle. Mikoto loved Madara just as much as Izuna and her own children, but Fugaku didn't even try and hide his hate for the younger Uchiha like he did with Izuna – he loved to show Madara just how unwelcome he was in the home.

Fugaku had taken to locking Madara out of the house and refusing the younger meals. He had even shouted at Madara to get out of his home and go live out on the streets with all of his 'drug addict friends'. The worst was when Fugaku had shoved Madara down the flight of stairs, hoping for the long-haired male to break his neck.

But as they all sat around the dinner table once more that night, Fugaku was quieter than usual. Madara was speaking to Sasuke happily, oblivious to Fugaku's red face and quivering body. The only one who seemed to notice this was Itachi – his eyes narrowed at his father and he shook his head, almost as if he were warning his father about something.

"Aniki," Izuna called softly, also unaware of the danger, "May I join the conversation?"

Madara smiled. "Of course, baby brother."

Fugaku's eye twitched. "…"

Itachi stood up, clearly not wanting to chance the danger. "Tou-san, I know what you are thinking, and if you dare attempt it, you know that you'll need to get through me first."

Fugaku growled under his breath before getting to his own feet. The speed in which he had arrived at Madara and Sasuke's side was almost unbelievable.

Izuna screamed as Fugaku begun beating both Madara and Sasuke, but just like last time it was Itachi who came to the rescue.

Fists and feet flew everywhere has Itachi managed to push Fugaku away from his family. Fugaku was on the ground, struggling to push his son off him, but Itachi had too great a grip, pounding away into the older male's face powerfully. Blood was everywhere, and before anyone could realise it, Itachi's entire fist was covered in Fugaku's blood.

"Fugaku!" Mikoto screamed, running to Itachi in an attempt to pull him away. "Fugaku – Itachi, stop!"

The only thing that Izuna could think to do amidst the chaos was to grab the phone and call the police – he couldn't bear to watch as his brother sat, crouched on the ground, protectively holding Sasuke in his grip in an attempt to shield the youngest boy from all of the violence.

**-XX-**

"How is he feeling, Izuna-kun?" Mikoto stepped into the bedroom that Izuna and Madara were currently sharing a few hours later. The woman was mindful of the way Fugaku had punched into the now-frail Madara, worried for his health.

Izuna looked down at his sleeping brother, twirling some of the elder's charcoal-black locks in his hand.

"He's sleeping…" Izuna said softly. "How are Sasuke and Itachi?"

"They are fine – just glad that Fugaku won't be coming home. I have organised some help for your brother, so will you tell him once he feels better?"

Izuna bit his lip and nodded – he hated the thought of his brother needing help but he knew that it was for the best; Madara was so much better, but was still recovering.

"Mikoto-oba-san…?" Izuna called softly as his aunty had turned to leave the room.

"Yes, baby?" She turned back and smiled at her nephew.

Izuna ducked his head and smiled back. "Thank you… for loving us…"

"It's okay," Mikoto beamed. "Have a good rest. Love you both."

"We will. Love you, too. Goodnight, oba-san."

"Goodnight, sweetness."

**-XX-**

The next morning, when Izuna had woken up, he found that he was all alone in the bed. He briefly wondered how his brother was doing from that night before and climbed out of the bed. He made his way out to the kitchen and was surprised to find that Mikoto was the only one in there and that his brother was nowhere in sight.

"Good morning, Izuna-kun!" Mikoto smiled. "How did you sleep?"

"Good." Izuna grinned. "Have you seen my brother?"

"Yes, he just left before you came down."

"I see." He smiled. "Where did he go?"

"A meeting, of course. He loves you so much that when I told him what I had done for him, he agreed to go almost immediately."

"That's great!" Izuna exclaimed. "When will he be home?"

"This afternoon. Would you like any breakfast?"

Izuna nodded. 'Thank you."

"You're welcome, love."

**-XX-**

It had been many long, hard months, but together, they had all managed to pull through. Madara no longer had anything to do with drugs and had been able to repair his relationship with Izuna – even though there were still some parts that needed to be resolved.

Izuna was overjoyed at having his beloved brother back again within arm's reach and had fought through his depression, desperate to spend as much time with his newly-recovered brother as was possible.

One of the best things that Mikoto had been able to do for the boys was reclaim their home from repossession, having paid thousands of dollars out of her own bank account – but, as Mikoto claimed, there was a hell of a lot more from where that money had come from.

Fugaku had been killed during a prison riot, but no one seemed to care; if anything, it brought relief and happiness to the entire family – especially Sasuke and Itachi, they were so much happier in their lives and had moved on almost instantly after the news.

And now, as Izuna and Madara stood outside their old home once more with bags in their hands, Izuna was just glad that no matter what, he hadn't given up, because this was exactly what he had always wanted – his old brother back, and a family that loved him.

Izuna knew – even though there would still be hardships between him and Madara – that things couldn't possibly have been any better than they were right now. He grabbed his brother's hand and, together, they walked the short walk to their home, ready to start anew with their lives and move on from the past.

A very cute ending, and I enjoy how you left it 'open to interpretation'. It was realistic. Great job!


End file.
